A Malfoy in the Living Room
by Greymoon68
Summary: one-shot: Ginny gets home and the boys are in for a surprise. Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria with hint of D/H/G


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its universe belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Note: ** Dedicated to all of the old girls out there, to Drarry fans and Ginny bashers. Life has other things to offer than the conservative model of an exclusive two people relationship.

* * *

When Ginny came home that day, on the third of March 2000, she had no idea how her life would change.

She'd been an old girl, she realized, in spite of her young years. The war had left its scars, even on her. She had long forgotten her dreams, long given in to the expectations of others…

Newts, flat, cat… Harry…soon there would be a marriage, followed by children…_joy_!

Her life, achieved. A success story. A dream.

She snorted.

Even now as she stood, lightly stunned, in front of the rather shocking spectacle she could not help but feel _relieved. _Very much so. Her worries faded away, her jealousy forgotten…oh, for months she had suspected! Lain awake at night, wondered, wondered, _wondered…_

_Is she younger than me? _

_Is she prettier? Smarter? Funnier? _

Laugher bubbled up her chest and exploded out in the room…she could not help herself! Tears streamed down her cheeks, her stomach folded in two…

Oh! All this worry and…by Merlin, what an old girl she was! Never again! She would be tolerant in face of this-

Oh! She would indulge in this little fantasy too!

"Please, don't mind me" she choked out after having composed herself to a minimum. Her cheeks flushed, her panties dampened…she would be…_tolerant._ Yes, that was the word for it…let Harry have his little…_pleasures. _

"Ginny…are you…?" his brow furrowed, his lips were glistening. He'd wiped them clean with a hasty hand. She hadn't looked away. In fact her eyes had lowered just a little, down to the swollen-

"I'm…fine." She said, mesmerized. "you?" her eyes shot up to his. He seemed vulnerable without his glasses, quite naked really. He was that too, naked.

"err…" his body shifted only a little. He swallowed nervously, his adam apples bobbled up and down. He licked his lips.

She imagined how they'd taste like. Salty, tart…bitter.

"yeah" he whispered, looking searchingly at her. He turned away again, lifted an eyebrow in question to the wizard beneath him.

Only then, did Ginny's eyes trail the length of the naked chest …she bit her lips and spoke before Harry had the chance.

"Fancy…meeting you here, Malfoy" the man shifted his hips, clearly he was quite uncomfortable. His cock grazed against Harry's chin with the movement. A small blush spreads over Malfoy's cheeks. He looked debauched, lying bound and naked on her living room couch.

"How is…" she paused, searching for the elusive name. "Astoria?" the blush spread, Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.

"Content with Blaise, I reckon."

She cared little for his answer. Her eyes travelled over the clear skin, white and milky, so unlike Harry's. There wasn't a single hair on Malfoy's chest. His arms and legs were covered with only the softest duvet, like a silver sheen over his skin. He was shaved clean anywhere else, she noticed. It was such a sharp contrast to the dark hair curling gleefully at the base of Harry's cock.

A silence spread over the living room. Malfoy avoided both their eyes, Harry's lip curled in a tentative smile, Ginny shifted on her feet…

Her heart took up a pace. A cheeky grin appeared on her face.

"Perhaps…" she started and both boys-…_men _she corrected - turned to her sharply.

"Perhaps…" she repeated. "We could…" she paused again and swallowed heavily. Her heart fluttered, her stomach clenched…

Anticipation. Excitement.

She'd been such an _old _girl.

"…invite them over." She cleared her throat uncertainly "next time."

Her statement was followed by a heavy silence... but then, slowly, ever so slowly, the tension unfolded…Malfoy's eyes looked wide and shocked but his cock twitched to attention. And Harry...Harry's eyes twinkled up at her, his tongue darting out to lick at trembling lips.

Ginny winked.

_the End_


End file.
